


Under Pressure

by aburnishedthrone



Series: joe_mazzello just made a post [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Singing, wrap party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Joe and Rami get drunk at the wrap party. They sing "Under Pressure" in front of the cast and crew.Months later, Joe finds the video and decides to post it on Instagram and YouTube.





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture and had to write something: http://www.rockaoke.com/bohemian-rhapsody-movie/
> 
> Someone needs to find the video!

They get drunk at the wrap party.

Everyone’s having fun and dancing to the band. It was a long, hard shoot and they’re all proud of their work. The wrap party is the time to let loose.

Joe and Rami are both sad that BoRhap has finished filming. But Joe also knows they have months of press ahead of them. Maybe even awards shows if they’re lucky. He hopes they’re that lucky.

Joe is happy that he got to work with Rami again. Especially on something like BoRhap, which will always be something special to both of them.

It brought them back together. It helped them realize their feelings for each other. 

Tonight they’re celebrating the movie and their relationship. Joe can’t think of anything else he’s prouder of, and he’s beyond proud of Rami. Rami put his heart and soul into the movie. He was a leader to everyone on set. This movie is thanks to him more than anyone else.

“You made this all happen,” he tells him.

Rami looks around the party. “It was a team effort.”

“But it couldn’t have happened without you.” He puts an arm around Rami’s shoulder and hugs him. “All of this is because of you.”

Rami blushes a little. Joe continues complimenting him as the night goes on. It makes Rami blush even more. But as he keeps on drinking, he also keeps on smiling. He always does like when Joe compliments him.

Everyone gets drunker the longer the night goes on. Towards the end of the night, the band starts playing a bunch of Queen covers. The cast and crew go wild. Joe sees Roger and Brian laughing over it. He still can’t believe he got to film a movie about two rock legends. Or that he got to even meet them. Or that Rami considers Roger and Brian friends.

It’s been a crazy experience.

Graham King, the movie’s producer, gets on stage and opens up the mic to anyone who wants to perform. The crowd goes wild once again.

“We should sing something,” Joe suggests.

“No way,” Rami says. “I need to drink more to do that.”

Joe goes off to the bar to get some extra drinks. When he returns, he hands one to Rami. He smiles. “You said you needed some liquid courage. Here you go!”

Rami laughs. But he takes the drinks. He does get steadily drunker as people continue singing Queen covers on stage. They watch some of the crew sing “We Are The Champions”.

Then Gwilym and Ben get up there to sing “We Will Rock You”. That’s when Joe knows he and Rami have to sing something.

“We can’t let Ben and Gwil outshine us,” he insists.

“Alright, you win,” Rami says. He starts tugging Joe up on stage.

Everyone starts yelling when they see Rami. Rami grins and waves at them. The cast and crew really love him. Joe understands why. Who can’t help but love Rami?

Rami tells the band to play two songs for them: “Tie Your Mother Down” and “Under Pressure”. 

“Nice choices,” Joe says with approval. He kind of wishes he had a guitar with him to play. It’s almost unbelievable now that he can’t hear Queen music without wanting to play guitar. 

Rami gets really into “Tie Your Mother Down”. Joe’s surprised at first when Rami uses some of Freddie’s mannerisms. He even uses the mic stand the same way. Then Joe realizes he shouldn’t have expected anything else. 

When “Tie Your Mother Down” finishes, they go into “Under Pressure”. Rami gets even more into performing. He even kisses Joe on the cheek at the end of “Under Pressure”. It makes everyone in the crowd cheer and clap. Joe’s happy that they all support their relationship.

Joe loves Rami a little bit more watching him perform. He’s enjoying himself. Rami’s enjoying himself. That’s all that really matters.

He doesn’t even notice Gwilym filming them from the crowd.

~~~~~

Gwilym sends him the video after the Oscars end. 

“Forgot I had this,” he writes in his text. “Thought maybe you’d want it for your YouTube channel.”

He’s right. Joe definitely wants it for his YouTube channel. But he shows the video to Rami first. He won’t post anything without Rami’s permission. Especially not now that everyone he does is being reported on by the internet.

Rami watches the videos and laughs.

“We’re so drunk.”

“But we sound and look amazing,” Joe says. They really do. At least in his opinion.

“You can post it,” Rami says. He kisses him sweetly. “You think Freddie would have approved?”

“Definitely,” Joe says, kissing him back. 

When he uploads the video to Instagram, it’s a short clip from “Under Pressure”. He writes: “I think Freddie would have approved of our performance. Check YouTube for more!”

On YouTube, he writes something similar and posts the entire video. The one with both performances and Rami kissing him.

It starts trending in less than an hour.


End file.
